


easy with you

by sweetsymphony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsymphony/pseuds/sweetsymphony
Summary: When he and Eren had first gotten together, Jean knew it would be difficult. Hell, he knew it would a real test of his rarely used and easily lost patience. He’d never been with anyone who attracted so much fucking attention. No matter where Eren seemed to go heads turned, hands lingered, inhibitions lowered.





	easy with you

Eren Yeager behind the bar is a sight to behold. Under the soft yellow of bar lights his dark skin glows and every so often the white radiance of his smile catches the light and blinds anyone in the vicinity. He panders effortlessly to the adoring public, slinging drinks with ease and an amenable charm that girls lap up like eager puppies gathered at the water bowl. Jean watches as a particularly vivacious blonde in a top that’s two sizes two small, presses a crisp twenty-dollar tip into one of Eren’s hands and gives him a long leering look. 

Jean sits a few stools down, nursing his pint with a carefully crafted air of indifference trying not to let the flecks of rage he feels creep into his expression. Eren allows him to come see him at work under the strict guidelines that he keep his temper in check, something that takes a concentrated effort most nights. He grips his glass a bit tighter when an especially pretty brunette practically rests her ample bosom onto the bars counter and flags Eren’s attention with a well-manicured hand and a lewd grin. 

“You’re going to burn a hole in the guy with that death stare.” Marco says from the stool beside him, amusement lacing his tone. “Why do you always want to come here if you’re just going to torture yourself?” 

It’s a fair question.

When he and Eren had first gotten together, Jean knew it would be difficult. Hell, he knew it would a real test of his rarely used and easily lost patience. He’d never been with anyone who attracted so much fucking attention. No matter where Eren seemed to go heads turned, hands lingered, inhibitions lowered. At first Jean had been chuffed to have snagged someone so incredibly fit, but that had quickly faded into sheer annoyance. He half hopped the other man would suddenly sprout a new crop of boils and a massive overbite if it would keep even a few admirers away.

Jean turns just enough to glare at his friend before laser focusing back on Eren. “You want to go back to paying for your drinks?” Marco hums in agreement and takes another long pull from his free beer. 

Eren has been tending bar at Marias for the past month and it has been the most stressful thirty days of Jean’s existence. Eren had been so enthused when he had informed Jean about the new job, happy to finally be free of his previous gig busing tables at the greasy dinner near his flat. Unlike Jean, who still lives at his parents home in Grammercy Park rent free, Eren works two jobs to afford the rent on his dodgy shared apartment in Brooklyn.

The other man must see the murder etched clearly on Jean’s face because he slinks down the bar and pulls two more tall beers for he and Marco looking so concerned it actually makes Jean’s heart ache.

“You aren’t having a good time?” Eren questions doubtfully, eyebrows drawn as he takes in Jean’s mutinous expression and clenched fist. “Do you want to leave?” he leans in closer to be heard over the dull roar of the bar and his heavily accented voice is low in displeasure.

“I’m having a great time mate.” Marco cuts in jovially raising his beer in salute. He takes in the bar and its lively atmosphere with a nod. “This place is great!”

It takes considerable effort, but Jean works to rearrange his face into something more pleasant. He accepts the drink with a nod. “No worries Eren, this is ace.”

In truth the bar is pretty kickass. It’s spacious, and not one of those fist pumping, techno douche fests that are so popular now. Before Eren had become an employee it had been one of their favorite spots. Now it was Jean’s own personal circle of hell full of gyrating perv’s who couldn’t keep their eyes to themselves and slutty girls with zero inhibition and even shorter skirts.

Eren looks at him at him intently for a long second, celery green eyes squinted in calculation and shakes his head, obviously unconvinced. “Jean you don’t have to hang around here every night. I know you hate it.”

And well, there’s really no way to counter that without telling a flat out lie so Jean just shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s not that bad. At least I get to see you.”

Between Jeans ridiculous class schedule and internship hours, and Eren’s two jobs spending quality time together is a rare feat. Eren’s face softens at his words and Jean knows he’s won. 

“There’s only 45 mins left on my shift okay? Try not to be a raging ass for just a bit longer and then we’ll go back to mine.” 

Marco shakes his head as they both watch Eren glide back down the bar to the growing crowd and dutifully start pouring tequila shots for a group of rowdy Uni boys. One of the guys, a handsome football type with a great smile and huge biceps, insists on buying one for Eren as well and they all cheer as he knocks it back with ease. 

“Seriously dude, you’re a masochist.”

When Eren finally gets off work at half past one, they take the train back to his apartment. They cuddle up on the train bench, Eren draped over him bonelessly, head lolled back onto Jeans shoulder. He lets out a long sigh and a tired groan and closes his eyes to block out the florescent lights overhead. 

“I’m so fucking dead.” He mumbles snugging deeper into Jeans side. “I hate working.”

“You don’t have to. You could move in with me, go back to school. I could support us.” Jean offers off handily, shooting for casual but landing somewhere miles away. It’s not the first time he’s made this offer in the six months they’ve been dating but he knows, once again, Eren won’t accept. 

Jean’s parents are, to be quite frank, ass over tit wealthy. The kind of obnoxious wealth that’s almost embarrassing to mention in polite company. It’s not something he flaunts and it was never something he felt self-conscious about until he and Eren really started dating a few months ago. Eren, who works two jobs, and buys all his clothes from second hand shops and spent the majority of his upbringing sharing a one-bedroom apartment with his mother in the shittiest neighborhood in New York. If there’s anyone who could care less about his family money, its Eren Yeager, who almost revels in being dirt poor and one of the unwashed masses. 

“One day I’m going to say yes and then you’ll freak out.” Eren mutters into his collarbone, stifling a wide yawn. He long, dark eyelashes fluttered closed as he speaks. “I’ll be your kept boy and you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

They walk pressed together, huddled against the early October chill and Eren hums softly under his breathe. Jean crowds behind him, wrapping his arms around Eren’s thin waist as the other boy fumbles for the key to unlock his front door, then the pair of them stumble through the opening, crashing loudly into the wall. 

Eren muffles his laughter and shoves Jean down the narrow hall to his bedroom where they collapse into a boneless heap on the unmade bed. 

For a long time neither of them speak. Jean strokes Eren’s messy dark hair with one hand and sighs into the other boys neck contently. Moments like this are rare for them and Jean closes his eyes satisfied. 

“Are you asleep?”

Jean grunts in reply and squeezes Eren’s waist. “Yes”

Eren squirms in his hold then rolls them over until he’s straddling Jean. A stray beam of moonlight lands on Eren’s face and Jean lets his eyes linger over the well distinguished features. He traces Eren’s high cheekbone with pad of his thumb, presses on his plump bottom lip and cups the other boys cheek gently. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eren whispers softly, words echoing around the silent room.

You. How cute you are. How much I wish you would let me take care of you.

“How much I like you.” Jean says softly and smiles at the immensely pleased look on Eren’s face.

“Oh alright then. Feel free to continue.”


End file.
